cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Mitchell (Legion Mate)
Jane Mitchell is one of the main protagonists in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate arc. She is the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. Background She is the daughter of Captain Mitchell and Reina Mitchell. She has an older brother and a twin sister that are Power Rangers. Dana Mitchell is the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and Ryan Mitchell is the Titanium Ranger. Appearance She wore an orange shirt that representative her ranger color with black skirt. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. Personalities TBA Story She was determine to find Patrick who was sealed up by the Quarte Knights. At the time she didn't know that during the battle with Link Joker, the seed went into Patrick's body and her enemies, Paige Winslow who was Kelsey Winslow's younger sister told to give up on find Patrick. Decks Royal Paladin (Seekers) In order to find out what happened to Patrick, Jane decided to use a Royal Paladin deck based on the Seekers archetype. Using Seeker, Sacred Wingal's Legion, Jane not only can send triggers back to her deck but also searching Blaster Blade Seeker to activate the Legion attack. Upon activating Legion, Jane can superior call another unit to build onto her offense. Jane later changes her deck based on Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon as her main ace card who also Legions with Blaster Blade. With it, she can superior ride another copy from the deck and Legion Mate with a Blaster Blade Seeker from the soul to have the Legion attack once more. Kagero (Perdition) After losing Blaster Blade Seeker and learning that she has to be herself, Jane returns to using the Kagero clan, this time focusing on the Perdition sub-clan. This Deck's play style is to retire units in the same columns to overwhelm her opponents and using her new ace, Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt, to not only gain power when a unit is retired but also using the Legion skill to retire any 2 units and deal 1 damage to her opponent and nullifying any trigger effects in the resulting damage check, granting the Legion a starting 26000 power without any boosts or additional abilities as a result to commence her attack with. As of Episode 192, Jane included Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great in her Deck, whose ability to restand allows her to dish out dangerous attacks that are sure to kill at least one of her opponent's rearguards. Movie Messiah During the movie, Jane uses back her Kagero deck that seems to be a mix of her 1st season deck with her 4th season deck. The deck uses a lot of old cards like Embodiment of Armor, Bahr, Dragon Knight, Nehalem, Burning Horn Dragon and her non-Perdition trigger units, the only Perdition units she used in the movie are Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great, Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame and Perdition Mage, Asticah. Despite being a mix, the deck focuses on her Ace - Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great since they don't require Perdition unit as cost for their effect to be use. Although not much of Jane's fights were seen it can be interpreted that Jane focuses on overwhelming the opponent with the Greats re-standing ability rather than retiring their rear-guards. Trivia * Fight Record Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Royal Paladin Users Category:Kagero Users